


Powers of Veto

by raventree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Mention of Hacking a Sperm Bank, Planning Parenthood, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Nyssa having a conversation about potential babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powers of Veto

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a bit more serious than when I started it.

 

Sara stretched, arching off the bed, before sinking back down beside Nyssa, near boneless with contentment. She hummed as the naked woman shifted, pressing even closer against her. She was almost asleep when Nyssa spoke.  
"Not Oliver Queen."  
"Mmm... what?"  
"Do not pick Queen. He is not unattractive and is certainly a talented warrior, but I do not believe he would deal well having a child not under his protection."  
"And the family dinners would be really awkward."  
"Beyond description." They caught each other's eyes and looked away, trying not to laugh.  
"We're really having this conversation now?" Nyssa kissed her.  
"Yes. Not John Diggle. For much the same reasons as Queen."  
"Plus, Layla might have something to say about a pair of assassins giving her kid a sibling."  
"Mmm."  
"Not a league member. Seriously. Ra's would insist on helping."  
"It seems we are running out of options then. Perhaps we should ask Ms Smoak to investigate a sperm bank for us?" Sara poked Nyssa's side, grinning as she flinched away.  
"I would love to see you do that."  
"At the rate you are dismissing men, we may have no other choice. However undignified it would be."

 

 


End file.
